


Always Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook discovers a new side of Captain Jasper Hook while Cecilia is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

 

‘’We will always be together, Cecilia. In my chamber. In spirit,’’ Midshipman James Hook said. He smiled at the woman he loved. James placed his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. 

James turned his head. Confusion filled his eyes after Captain Jasper Hook entered his chamber. James and Cecilia still sat on the bed. He saw a smile on Jasper’s face.

‘’Are you hungry, Cecilia and James?’’ Jasper asked. His eyes remained on them as they shook their heads.

‘’I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat for some time after being captured recently,’’ Cecilia said during a sudden frown.

A scowl replaced Jasper’s smile at a snail’s pace. ‘’I was nice enough to spare you,’’ he said to Cecilia.   
Jasper viewed James frowning. ‘’Hm? I almost forced Cecilia to walk the plank earlier. She was also almost placed in a cell, James. You should be grateful.’’ 

‘’James, I’m si…’’ Cecilia closed her eyes and collapsed.

After gasping, James touched Cecilia’s forehead. He turned to Jasper. James saw the latter’s wide eyes. ‘’My betrothed is sick. Obtain a wet cloth as soon as possible.’’ He watched as Jasper nodded and ran.

James gasped again after Cecilia ceased breathing. *We will always be together, Cecilia.* Tears began to form in his eyes. *Not like this.* 

James viewed Jasper arriving with a wet cloth. He shook his head. He saw tears in Jasper’s eyes after they widened. His shoulder was touched. James tilted his head in confusion. ‘’Why are you trying to comfort me now, Jasper?’’

‘’Cecilia was important to you, James,’’ Jasper said. A few tears ran down his face.

James focused on Cecilia. He embraced her for what seemed like hours. 

After a few days, James rested on his bed. His eyes settled on the area where he kissed Cecilia. One corner of his mouth went up. ‘’Always together.’’ He focused on the barren area. Four tears ran down his face. James frowned again. ‘’Always together.’’

The End


End file.
